lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Apex of the Decade 24
Apex of the Decade 24 was the 24th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 24th ranking was announced on December 14, 2009. As the current-reigning LPW World Heavyweight Champion, Hatchet Ryda was the e-wrestler who claimed the 24th spot with 111 points. Out of all the e-wrestlers who made the list, Hatchet was the latest to debut, having debutted in January 2007. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6'0”, 190 Pounds Billed From: Shangri-La Debut: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE From Detroit (Defeated Slegna and Norwegian Beast) Career Accomplishments: 2007 PWA Newbie Championship Series Champion, LPW United States Tag Team Championship (With Magic), LPW Hardcore Championship, LPW World Heavyweight Championship (Current) Career Record: 18 Wins, 9 Losses, 0 Draws. Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: Number 2 (August 2009) Most Recent Match: LPW Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City (Defeated by The Watchmen) Score: 111 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: The new year of 2007 would be a turning point for LPW, with an influx of young, eager talent, replacing a plethora of the retiring generation. Hatchet Ryda was one of those young men, eager to make a huge impression. With such a wide field of rookie talent, the Insanity Brand, directed by now General Manager Stanman held the first “Newbie Championship Series”. Hatchet took the series by storm, and with two wins and a loss to his name, he qualified for the finals, against the one man who defeated him during the series, Magic. In what would set the tone for his stellar career, Hatchet learnt from his past loss, and overcame the odds to win the series, and a Hardcore Championship match at a date for him to chose later. The Wicked Clown was off to a brilliant start to his career, which attracted the attention of the Master of the Macabre, Blackwell. Blackwell attacked the young superstar with devious mind games, culminating in a “Ring of Fire” match at Annihilation. With Blackwell about to put the final nail into his torturous attack on Hatchet, Magic rushed out and saved the Wicked Clown, assisting him to defeat the leader of the Dark Carnival. While he'd defeated the demons of Blackwell, the match took a severe mental and physical toll on Hatchet, making him easy prey for cYnical in a Death Cube qualifier. This loss caused him to take time off due to injury and schizophrenia. Once recovered, Hatchet returned to assist Magic, further building the boomerang notion of his career, with things from his past often coming back to him. This time, it would be Hatchet saving Magic from a vicious beat down. The pair would team up, and go on to win the United States Tag Team Championships from Al and T.J. Rage, setting themselves a date with the Dark Brotherhood at Dead Man's Hand. Going by the name of the Wild Card Warriors, they took the Brotherhood apart in singles action, but were unable to successfully defend their Tag Titles against them. In a stunning turn of events however, Hatchet cashed in his Hardcore Title shot from the Newbie Championship series that very night, taking down Innilock to win the belt. He went on to have one of the most successful runs as Hardcore Champion, even forming the “Psych Ward” stable, including former adversary Blackwell, and new ally, Andy Savana. Jealousy would lead Savana though to stab Hatchet in the back, in an attempt to take the Hardcore Title from him. Hatchet fought through this adversary, even winning a Royal Beanstalk match, allowing him to enter the Death Cube match up at Body Count. Being forced to compete twice on the Pay-Per-View, Hatchet stayed true to his career's path, losing his Hardcore title in his first match to Andy Savana, but turning it around to win the Death Cube, and the World Heavyweight Championship, later in the night. Currently, Hatchet Ryda is a leading force in the fight against D. Hammond Samuels' Illuminati, and still holds the World Heavyweight Championship. He's also preparing to defend his World Heavyweight Championship against Andy Savana in a ladder match at the Epic Pay-Per-View. It's very clear Hatchet Ryda's career is one that is extremely impressive. In recognition of this, he has been voted to number 24 on the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations to Hatchet Ryda. See also *Hatchet Ryda *Apex of the Decade External links Category:Apex of the Decade